


Is Our Love Madness?

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Madness Series [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheating, Death Threats, Fluff, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Love Triangles, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Fandral, Protective Tony Stark, Secrets, Smut, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: (Sequal to "Is It Madness?")Now in his own right mind, Loki is questioning his feelings for Fandral. He is afraid that it was his own insanity that drove him to love Fandral in a time of vulnerability. He wonders if he is only denying himself the chance to get close to anyone he loves or if it has a deeper meaning behind his fears.But things get more complicated still when Loki finds himself eyeing a certain mortal genius. Loki can't help but wonder now, when he looks at Fandral......was their love only madness?°•°•°•°Read "Is It Madness?" before this one if you haven't yet for it to make more sense.
Relationships: Fandral/Loki (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Madness Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075349
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Loki sat in the lounge, eyes on the TV. He didn't take his eyes away from it. Not even when Steve had handed him his daily serving of breakfast like he had been for the past six months that he'd been there.

It had been three months since his mind had healed to near completely. It would never be the same. Not ever again. But it was healed to the point that he could control his words and actions. He didn't scramble in fear or giggle at things that weren't funny whatsoever. He was more or less in his right mind.

He and Fandral had told the others about their relationship only a couple weeks ago.

Sif had been accepting of it straight away. Loki had guessed that she had already known, deep down about his and Fandral's secret relationship though they hadn't meant to keep it to themselves for so long.

Thor had been less thrilled about it but accepted it knowing that Loki was well enough to make decisions for himself. But he had pulled Fandral aside afterwards to threaten him with castration should he ever hurt Loki. Fandral, fond of keeping the parts of his body attached to said body and having no wish to ever harm Loki had sworn up and down to take care of Loki.

The other Avengers had been happy for the two though Steve had looked very confused that two men from another world were together. This led to Tony having to sit him down and talk about what he called 'the age of homosexuality' which had left Steve a blushing mess and Loki smirking at the two across the room, cuddled into Fandral's side.

Their relationship was going well. Loki, technically, had never been in one. But he knew what it was like to be hurt and used so he was always a little on edge. Always a bit cautious. But Fandral was always so kind, so considerate. Always there when he needed him to be.

And yet, Loki had a growing fear inside of him.

It was ridiculous most likely. Petty. But he couldn't help now, every time he held Fandral's hand, kissed Fandral's lips, even looked at the man in general, he wondered whether it had all been a big mistake.

He could still remember the first kiss they shared. Many months ago now. But Loki could still remember it. Fandral admitting his feelings and Loki saying he'd give it a try. He'd try being with Fandral and see where it would lead.

But he had been afraid then. Afraid of Fandral hurting him should he say no. He knew now, Fandral would never do such a thing. But it made new fears grow in its place, wondering if their love was driven by Loki's vulnerability at the time.

Loki couldn't tell his feelings apart from one another if he was being truly honest with himself. Fear mixed with anger mixed with pain mixed with love making it a whole mess of emotions inside Loki's head. It was far too much to process and Loki could not make out head nor tail of it.

Being around Fandral made it worse. He loved him, he knew that much. Fandral had done so much for him already which was why Loki feared sorting out his jumbled feelings, afraid that maybe his fears would be confirmed and what he felt for Fandral was false, pushed by Loki's insecurities at a time he desperately needed someone he could trust to love him. Fandral he both trusted and loved. He just wasn't sure what kind of love it was yet.

Tony walked into the room, plopping down on the couch beside Loki, giving the god and tired but bright smile. Loki could see the dark circles under the man's eyes. It was a wonder how he had not yet collapsed from exhaustion. It wouldn't be far off, Loki knew that for certain. Everyone had their limits. If anyone knew that it was Loki.

"All nighter?" Loki inquired with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Tony grinned. "You know me so well," he said before glancing up at Steve who had brought him a plate of bacon and eggs with a side of toast should Tony want it which Loki knew he would. Steve knew everyone's favourite meals.

"Ah, Stevey. You're the best," Tony stated with a goofy grin that Loki couldn't help but smile at.

This was another problem.

Stark.

He seemed to always be on Loki's mind one way or another. The god didn't understand why that was either. Did he like Stark perhaps? Or was it merely because he strongly cherished the bond he had formed with Tony during his insanity? He didn't have the answers to his questions. He hated not knowing the answer. But he didn't know anyone he could go to for help that would understand.

But it was just so easy with Tony. He wasn't pressuring or always in Loki's face. He didn't constantly ask how he was five times a day like Fandral did. He let Loki do his own thing. He even allowed Loki to read in his lab in Tony's desk chair while the genius worked.

Tony had once asked if Loki had wanted earmuffs because of the noise which Loki had declined. But after that, Tony had to the most extent ignored him which was what Loki liked. Tony didn't pry on why Loki was there and didn't ask him to leave. He didn't attempt conversation where it wasn't needed.

That didn't mean the genius didn't like to talk. He _loved_ to talk. Whether that be to himself or to people around him, it didn't seem to matter. But he never forced Loki into conversation. He chatted constantly almost in the lab. Once he had held a one hour conversation by himself before turning and looking at Loki, his brown golden eyes widening as if he had forgotten Loki was there before looking back to his project, continuing on with his mindless chatter.

But it was just so frustrating not understanding what his feelings were trying to tell him. He had debated asking Tony about it but he figured out pretty quickly that the genius was just as clueless when it came to feelings as Loki was. Tony had even once said he was much better with machines than he was with people. He claimed people were much too fragile, easy to break.

Loki couldn't help but agree.

Loki tensed as he felt a hand tangle into his hair before forcing himself to relax again, reminding himself that whoever it was it didn't matter because this was the Avengers Tower and he was safe here.

Those were the words Tony had said to him during one of Loki's panic attacks. Tony hadn't had time to fetch for Fandral, acting on instinct as he grabbed for Loki's hand, seeming to remember that physical touch helped ground the god as he said those words to him among others but those were the words that had stuck with Loki.

He felt lips kiss his cheek lightly. "Good morning, Darling."

Loki recognized the voice. He would know it anywhere. "Fandral," he breathed, turning his head to said man as the blonde kissed his lips.

Fandral drew back, smiling softly at his boyfriend. "That is my name. Though on your lips it truly does sound wonderful," he said, hands leaving Loki's hair as he made his way around the couch and sat down beside Loki.

It was then that Fandral seemed to notice Tony sitting on Loki's other side. "Stark. I did not know you were awake yet. Usually you are not up so early," Fandral stated a little stiffly.

Tony shrugged. "Had work to do in the lab. Pulled an all nighter as Loki said before. Got hungry and here I am," he said, spreading his arms to make his point.

Fandral didn't seem amused. "That you are," was all he said and Loki felt as Fandral's hand slipped into his though he didn't look. It would only jumble his feelings more than they already were.

The tension was so thick between the pair that Loki was sure he could cut through it was one of his daggers.

He wasn't a fool and he wasn't blind. He knew Fandral felt intense jealousy towards Stark. Loki couldn't deny that Fandral had a very good reason to be wary of Tony though he would never admit it aloud.

Tony finished up the last of his toast, brushing off his hands for any crumbs before standing with a stretch.

"Well, that was a filling breakfast that I sure as hell lasts me for the next twelve hours," he said before grinning at Loki once more. "I hope to see you down in my lab later. You haven't visited in ages and I'm getting lonely. You've grown on me, Lokes."

Loki blushed at the nickname Tony had been calling him for the past month now but nodded regardless. He didn't look at Fandral though he was sure the man was glowering at Tony.

Tony smiled good naturedly at Fandral, not seeming to notice the glare. "You be good to him now, Fandy," he said with a mocking scolding sort of tone before walking away, yelling something about needing his daily caffeine so he could stay awake.

"Loki, I wondered if perhaps you would like to watch a movie with me a little later?" Fandral spoke suddenly. "Perhaps the one you asked for last week? I forget what it's called but I'm sure we have it somewh-"

"Thank you, Fandral Dear. Really...but I think I wish to read in Stark's lab for a while. You know how chaotic my mind can be in the mornings," Loki said softly. It was only a half lie. Mostly told so he could get away from Fandral for the time being. But in truth, his mind was always chaotic.

Fandral scowled, looking away. "Oh...alright. I understand. Perhaps later tonight then? Before we head to sleep we can cuddle and watch it together," Fandral suggested instead, keeping his voice light.

Loki slowly nodded. "That sounds like a lovely idea."

Fandral smiled, squeezing Loki's hand and kissing his cheek before standing, saying that Thor had said the other day that he wished for Fandral's help with something before turning and walking away to the hall.

Loki watched him go, one thought swirling in his mind like it constantly did his every waking moment.

_'Is our love madness?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: Tony's inappropriate thoughts, strong language⚠️

Tony almost shot off his special area with the machine he was creating when Jarvis spoke up, saying Loki requested entrance to his lab.

Tony sighed, placing down the mechanism. "Jarv, I've told you a million times. You don't have to ask if it's Loki. It's Steve I have to worry about. Damn guy keeps trying to give me sandwiches."

"It must be such a terrible burden, Sir," came Jarvis's sarcastic reply.

Tony chuckled at the AI's snark as he heard footsteps. He turned his head to glance at Loki out the corner of his eye as the god walked over to Tony's desk chair not far away and sat down. Loki pulled his legs up close to his chest on the chair, resting the book he had on his knees as he opened it to the last page he had been reading at.

No greeting. No asking how you've been. No questions on why he was here.

But that was the way they both liked it. Down here was a breathing space for the both of them. No one constantly berating them to eat. No one asking how they were feeling three times a minute. No constant looks of disapproval for being self destructive bastards.

"Stark, pay attention before you shoot off your groin," Loki muttered, eyes not leaving his book.

Tony grinned over at him. "Jarvis scared the crap outta me before so that I almost did, didn't ya J?"

"It was not my intention, Sir," Jarvis said simply.

"Pfft, yeah right. My AI's got it in for me," Tony said, shaking his head.

Tony saw Loki smirking, listening to him complain. Tony chatted away about how his AI would off him and take over the lab, creating himself an evil robot form and taking over the world as he continued on his work. He saw Loki glance up at him every now and then before just as quickly looking away.

Interesting.

Tony quite liked Loki hanging out in his lab with him. It was nice to have company even if the company barely ever talked. He was always surrounded by machines and tech, nothing living because he just didn't understand how living things worked. He didn't understand their minds. Machines were easier to understand and easy to fix when they broke. People? Not so much.

Don't get him wrong. He loved Dum-E and Jarvis and all his other little kiddies but he did miss human companionship every now and then, so it was nice having a living presence in his lab.

He hadn't been lying either this morning. He did get lonely when Loki wasn't there. His mindless chatter had always been a thing he'd done. But now with Loki there at least he knew someone was listening to his voice chatting away random nonsense. Whenever Loki wasn't there, he would look over at the chair Loki would occupy with a sad look, eyebrows furrowed wondering where Loki was.

Of course, the answer was obvious. Likely he was with Fandral. The guy was definitely good for Loki. That much was clear. But he was very...over protective? He seemed cold towards Tony though the genius didn't understand why.

Okay, _maybe_ he knew why.

Fandral was jelly.

Did that boost Tony's ego just a bit? Also a maybe. If Fandral, with all his looks and charmed and godliness, was worried that he, Tony, some dirty (though handsome of course) mortal mechanic was going to take Loki away from him then Tony had to say, he was sort of flattered in a narcissistic kind of way. A god was afraid he'd snatch his immortal boyfriend.

Was he attracted to Loki?

...also a maybe.

Maybe more than a maybe.

But could you really blame him? Loki was not only drop dead gorgeous with an extra added sexy as fuck look but he had a great personality. He got along well with Loki and Loki got along with Tony. It was something that was very difficult to come by in Tony's experience. People just didn't understand the genius. Not like Loki did. It was one of the many growing reasons on his list that he liked Loki.

But he would never act on his wants. No matter how much he liked the thought of kissing those lips as they lifted into that taunting smirk Tony knew so well, he would never touch Loki like that. He was off limits.

Not that Tony wouldn't stop _thinking_ about touching Loki like that. He was a playboy for a reason. He couldn't help the delicious daydreams he had and the wet dreams that woke him all hot and flustered in the middle of the night, Loki's name on the tip of his tongue.

But, he wouldn't touch him. Fandral was already suspicious of Tony as it was even though Tony tried to hide his feelings he'd developed for Loki. He didn't want to give the Norse god a reason to run him through with that sword he carried around with him everywhere.

He sighed before wincing, realizing he had done so aloud and glanced at Loki to see if he had noticed but the god was still reading away, paying the genius no mind.

He turned back to his work, though his mind was so preoccupied with his thought that when he brought down the hammer, it wasn't on the metal plate.

It was on his finger.

"Fuck!" Tony swore, dropping the hammer which very nearly hit his foot also but had missed by an inch. He pulled his hand to his chest, cradling his hand as pain spiked and tears gathered in his eyes. Oh gods, how embarrassing. He'd gone and broken his fucking finger.

He bit back a moan of pain. No, he wouldn't whine and cry like a baby. He was stronger and much more masculine than that. Or so he liked to tell himself but, holy _mother_ it was painful.

Then there were hands around his wrist, tugging at it so Tony held his hand out. Tony looked up to meet Loki's green eyes that were filled with amusement. "So careless, aren't you, Stark?"

Tony swallowed. He was too close. Physical contact was Tony's absolute weakness. Loki couldn't be so close to him. Especially with his thoughts having run wild moments before of what he'd like to do to Loki had he been with him.

Loki didn't seem to notice Tony panic as he moved a hand over Tony's making the genius gasp as he felt the broken bones heal and the split skin stitch itself back together.

"How's that?" Loki said, releasing Tony's wrist and the genius took the chance to take a couple steps back before glancing at his hand, flexing all his fingers.

No pain.

"Thank, Lo," Tony said, trying for a smile though it felt a bit forced. He was grateful, but it was hard to focus when Loki blushed like that. The nickname Tony had given him always seemed to make the young god blush like Steve did whenever Tony mentioned something remotely sexual.

"As much pleasure as it is to be in your company and watch you make a fool of yourself, I'm afraid I'm going to retire to my chambers. Fandral will likely be waiting if he is done with whatever Thor needed him for," Loki stated, not looking at Tony though the genius saw the teasing smirk Loki had on his lips.

Fuck, how he wanted to kiss those lips.

Tony shook his head. "O-oh, uh, yeah. I'll, um, see you round then. Stop by whenever. Say hi to Fandy for me," mumbled, internally kicking himself when Loki laughed at Tony's stutter. But the laugh made Tony want to hear it again.

He had it bad.

Loki moved past Tony, brushing the geniuses arm which caused Tony to shudder. He stood where he was, not daring to look at Loki because he knew he would crumble if he did.

When he could stand it no longer, he looked over his shoulder, hoping to see Loki leaving the lab, perhaps one last smile being sent his way, but Loki was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Fandral laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling feeling dejected.

He could only think about Loki. Him and Loki. Being together. Being happy together. He thought of how much he loved Loki, how much he cared about the god. He thought of what he would do should anyone harm him. How he would choke the life out of them.

His mind strayed to where Loki was now. With _Stark_. He wanted to March down to that lab of his and grab Loki, take him away from the playboy.

He knew he was being unfair. He had no idea if Tony had any actual interest in Loki or if it was just the genius man being friendly. But still, the jealousy ate Fandral up inside. He wanted Loki to himself. Wanted him here to make sure he was okay and keep him safe. He didn't like not knowing what Loki was doing.

_'He's just_ _reading_ _,'_ Fandral though to himself reasonably.

_'Yes,_ _only_ _reading,'_ another voice spoke in Fandrals mind. _'Only reading in Stark's lab, alone. Alone with that Tony Stark. A playboy. Who knows what he might do to Loki? Or worse, what Loki might want to do with him?'_

Fandral shook his head, trying to rid himself of the voice. No, he trusted Loki. Loki would never go behind his back. Would never be unfaithful to anyone, including Fandral. Sure he betrayed Thor accasionally but that was just Brotherly bickering and fights. When it came down to relationships, Loki would never cheat.

...wouldn't he?

The sound of the door opening made Fandral sit up to see Loki walk in, green eyes scanning the room and landing on Fandral. He smiled and all of Fandral's worried seemed to melt away. "Thought you might be in here."

"You came looking for me?" Fandral said with a grin.

"I wasn't going to spend the entire day in Stark's lab," Loki said, walking over and sitting down on Fandral's lap, legs wrapping around Fandrals torso. "I wasn't sure if you were still helping my Brother or not so I came here in case you had come back here after."

Guilt washed over Fandral which he tried his hardest to push back. He had lied about needing to help Thor this morning. He had only said it so there would be an excuse for Loki not to feel bad about not wanting to watch a movie with him. He didn't meant to lie. It had slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it, the false smile already on his lips before he had walked away from his lover.

He wondered if he should just admit it now. Loki would understand. He wouldn't be angry. He had only done it so Loki would not feel bad. Loki would only want to make it up to him. Better he say it then here it from someone else.

But it was such a small lie. It couldn't hurt not to say anything. He doubted Thor would find out about it. Loki would be none the wiser and no one would get hurt.

"Well, I'm where you hoped me to be," Fandral said, kissing Loki's cheek lightly as he held Loki's hips so the god wouldn't accidentally fall back. "It's good being able to spend time with you again. I haven't gotten to see much of you over the past two weeks."

It was true. Since their relationship had become known to everyone else, Loki seemed to have drawn more and more away from Fandral as if trying to distance himself. Fandral didn't understand it and found himself not wanting to understand it. He rather remain oblivious if the answer to his fears would only make him hurt.

"I do apologize, Love," Loki sighed. "I just wished to righten my mind first before becoming to involved in things. I want us to work. I want to be happy with you."

Fandral swallowed. "Are you saying you're not?"

Loki looked at Fandral, frowning slightly before he looked down at Fandral's lips.

Loki hesitated a moment before he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Fandral who, though shocked, instantly kissed back. It was always a surprise when Loki made the first move on a kiss or any intimate touch. Since what Samael had done to him, Loki was cautious about any sort of intimate touch. But Fandral knew that Loki didn't want it to control him either.

So he would surprise Fandral with sensual kisses, hands in his hair as he kissed with passion leaving behind searing hot kisses that made Fandral's insides burn for more when it was over.

They had never gone too far though. Had never gotten so into it that they had done the deed as Tony had called it when he asked if they were in that stage of their relationship.

The thought of Tony made anger bubble up in Fandral and his grip on Loki's waist tightened to near painful.

Loki gasped out, shoving at Fandral's chest hard and Fandral fell back on the bed, releasing his grip on Loki in the process. He pushed himself back up onto his elbows, watching in slight distress as Loki scrambled off his lap, standing on wobbly legs. He was visibly shaking, Fandral could see and it made his heart clench.

"Loki, I'm sor—"

"It's fine. I'm fine. Please, don't apologize," Loki said before Fandral could finish. Loki took a shuddering breath as he wrapped his arms protectively around himself. "I'm alright. Just...give me a moment, please."

Fandral swung his legs out of bed, wondering if he should go over to Loki or not. He wanted to put his arms around Loki and give him kisses, telling him he was sorry and that it would never happen again. He hadn't thought his anger would get to him like that.

A sick feeling in his stomach built up as what he had done finally sunk in.

He had hurt Loki. He had _hurt Loki_. The one thing Loki had always told Fandral he was afraid of. The one thing Fandral had promised Loki he would never do.

He was just as bad as Samael.

Loki looked up at Fandral, had seen how pale his lovers face was turning. "Fandral, Love? Are you alright?"

Fandral swallowed repeatedly, the sick feeling intensifying and he wondered if he opened his mouth would he vomit.

He had hurt Loki...

"I'm so sorry," Fandral whispered. "I never meant to...I didn't mean to hold you so tightly. I'm sorry Loki. I-I didn't mean to be anything like _him_."

Loki flinched, knowing exactly who Fandral was referring to but he only shook his head, walking over to Fandral and kneeling down in front of him. He took Fandral's hands, kissing the back of both of them before looking up at Fandral's guilt stricken face.

"You are _nothing_ like him. It was an accident. Do you understand?" Loki said firmly, eyes searching Fandral's.

The blond god stared at the hands holding his, face pale and blank. Loki was growing more worried by Fandral's silence as the minutes past on, holding Fandral's hands as the blond tried to get his bearings.

"I love you," Fandral murmured finally, blue eyes looking up hesitantly at Loki's green ones.

Loki smiled softly. "I know, Fandral. I'm okay. I promise."

Fandral nodded, still looking rather pale as Loki stood, sitting back on the bed and curling himself into Fandral's side.

Fandral let himself focus on Loki's warmth pressed against him, heating his skin. Loki was okay. They were okay. Loki was right. It had only been an accident.

He let himself tell himself repeatedly the same things as he relaxed in Loki's gentle embrace.

Only an accident.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️

Loki was shaken.

He knew it had only been an accident, that Fandral hadn't meant for it to happen. But it still made his fears grow.

Fandral had hurt him. Had held Loki so tightly that the grip had bordered on painful. It shocked Loki to his core.

Fandral was someone he trusted. Trusted him not to hurt him. Trusted him to never harm him.

Now...now he didn't know what to think.

Loki felt scared and vulnerable as he lay against Fandral who had fallen asleep. It was only the middle of the day, yes. But Fandral had been up most the night before because of Loki having nightmares. So Loki did not mind that the man had fallen asleep.

What he minded was the aching on his hips were Fandral had held him. What he minded was that Fandral, who had promised never to hurt Loki, had hurt him.

He slipped out of Fandral's gentle hold without waking him, crossing the room to the door. He opened it, silently slipping out the room and closing the door lightly behind him.

He walked to the elevator, taking it up to the main floor. He stepped out when the elevator doors opened, looking around to see who was there.

He spotted Thor sitting on the couch, eating a sandwich for lunch. Or more, he was eating seven, inhaling them like air.

Loki went over to him, Thor looking up with a wide smile as Loki sat beside him, stealing one of Thor's sandwiches. Thor didn't object to it. "Are you fairing well, Brother?"

Loki nodded, taking a bit of the sandwich. He made a face.

Ugh, tuna.

Thor chuckled at Loki's look. "Sorry, Brother. Perhaps I should have warned you first of what it was."

Loki swallowed the tuna sandwich bite with some difficulty, tossing the rest of the sandwich back on Thor's plate with a look of disgust. "How can you eat that vulgar food?"

"It's delicious!" Thor exclaimed.

Loki was about to either tell Thor he's an idiot or smack him when the elevator door opened and Tony stepped out looking rather grumpy.

He brightened, however, when he saw Loki sitting there. "Lokes! I thought you were going to see prince charming?"

Loki bit his lip, shaking his head. Damn. "He's asleep. He was up late last night."

Tony nodded. "Ah, I see. So, no boyfriend time?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "We'll be watching a movie later. So, yes. Boyfriend time is still very much on."

Thor muttered something about more sandwiches though Loki didn't really pay attention. He was too busy focusing on Stark. How calm the man made him feel.

Before, he'd been thinking of Fandral. Fandral holding him. Fandral hurting him. His heart which just before had been thudding in his chest had now calmed down to a normal paced beat as he looked at Tony. How did the man do it? What was his secret?

"Well, hopefully it's not something like Thor watches. He likes all the war movies with blood and fighting. Can't be sure if your warrior boyfriend is the same," Tony said, pulling Loki from his thoughts.

"Why are you up here anyway? You didn't look very happy when you came up," Loki said, cocking his head curiously.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Steve made me a sandwich. He's force feeding me now. Or at least, he threatened to which is close enough."

Loki laughed lightly at Tony's pout. "Well, I hope you like tuna because that's what seems to be on the menu."

Tony wrinkled his nose and Loki felt his chest warm at the sight. "Ew, tuna? Really?"

Loki bit his lip, trying not to smile as he nodded.

Tony sighed. "He's going to poison me then. Actually, I'd prefer poison over tuna."

Loki couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "How terrible is would be. Never having to listen to your bad jokes and stupid pick up lines."

Tony put a hand to his chest. "You wound me," he said with a mock hurtful tone. Steve could Tony's name. "One moment so I can find out the fate that awaits me."

Loki watched him walk away, smiling to himself. Gods, why did Tony have to make him feel this way? Why did Loki have to catch feelings like this? Why couldn't he figure out what these feelings _meant_?

Or maybe he did know and just didn't want to admit it to himself because he knew all it would do is harm.

Tony came back, plopping down beside Loki with a scowl.

Loki smirked. "Let me guess...tuna?"

Tony let out a dramatic agonizing sigh. "Tuna. Fucking tuna. Where is the poison at?"

Loki chuckled. "I'm sure if you drink enough coffee it would most definitely poison you, Stark."

"Hey! You drink it too," Tony protested, poking Loki's side playfully.

Loki gasped, pushing Tony's hand away. It had only been a light poke. Nothing that would have hurt. At least, not if his sides didn't hurt because of Fandral...

"Hey, you okay?" Tony asked, looking more worried than Loki had ever seen him look. Loki could see Tony's brain working though those golden brown eyes, working through all the possible reasons why Loki would have reacted like that.

Tony was smart. Much smarter than Loki usually gave most mortals credit for. Which is why he panicked, thinking Tony would figure out what the reason for Loki's reaction was. He spoke quickly. "I slipped this morning on my way out the shower. The tiles aren't as soft as one might think. I gave Fandral quite the fright."

The last bit was true enough at least.

Tony nodded slowly, seeming to accept the answer. "You want Bruce to look at it? He might have something to help—"

"No, that's quite alright, Anthony. My fast healing rate should heal it by tomorrow," had it been a normal injury, not something inflicted by an Asgardian, "there's no reason to fuss."

Tony sighed, knowing Loki wouldn't relent and Loki knew Tony wouldn't push him. "Alright, well, I better get back to my den," Loki smiled at that, "I'll see you later, 'kay?" Tony said as he stood, setting the uneaten sandwich on the coffee table with a look of deep disgust which made Loki smile.

"I'll see you, Anthony," Loki said softly.

Tony gave Loki a weird kind of smile as he walked to the elevator, clicking the button and stepping inside, the doors sliding shut behind him.

Loki let out a breath as soon as the genius was gone.

That was too close.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️

_Anthony, Anthony, Anthony—"_

Loki's voice was whispering in his head, repeating his name over and over non-stop no matter how hard he tried to get rid of it. Which, granted, wasn't very hard.

He sat in his desk chair, running a hand frustratedly though his hair. He closed his eyes as he breathed in deeply, trying to clear his head as he told himself once again.

Loki was off limits. Loki wasn't his. Loki wasn't with him.

Loki. Was. Off. Limits.

It didn't help.

"Are you quite alright, Sir?"

Tony jumped at his AI's voice, opening his eyes and let go of the breath he'd been holding. "Yeah...yeah good. Just peachy. Daddy is just a bit tired."

He felt like it too. He felt exhausted though he hadn't done anything to warrant it. Besides staying up all night constantly. But this was different. It wasn't physical. It was a mental, emotional sort of tired.

His head hurt from one too many drinks. He'd had barely any sleep the past couple of weeks. He really just wanted someone to cuddle up to when he drifted off to sleep. A warm body to hold onto and drive off the nightmares.

He shook his head. Stupid, stupid brain. Stop thinking about that.

"Is it about your new love interest, Sir?" Jarvis inquired and Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly who are you talking about, young man?" Tony asked warily.

"I believe I'm referring to Loki, Sir?" Jarvis said with a hint of amusement when Tony rolled his eyes.

"You're crazy, Jarv. Are you malfunctioning? Do I need to take you apart and rewire you?" Tony suggested.

"Is that a threat to shut up, Sir?" Jarvis said with a tone that suggested Tony was being childish.

"Maybe," Tony shrugged.

There was a beat of silence where Tony thought Jarvis had taken the threat seriously and was about to comfort his poor boy when Jarvis spoke again. "There is something that I wished to show you, actually. About Loki."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Jarv, are you being a stalker?"

"I did learn from the best, Sir," Jarvis said and Tony chuckled.

"Smart ass. Alright, fine. Show me," Tony said, waving a hand.

A screen came up in front of Tony and a video flickered to life.

It was the room Loki and Fandral shared since day one of coming here. He knew that, not because he knew what everyone's room looked like (though he did), but because Loki and Fandral were in said room.

Tony frowned at what he saw. Loki in Fandral's lap, Fandral's hands on Loki's hips as they chatted away.

"Jarvis, if you're showing me them about to have sex I will sell you to college students to rewire you," Tony grumbled out though his eyes didn't leave the video.

"Of course not, Sir," Jarvis stated rather seriously which made Tony frown even more. What could be so important about them making out?

Fandral said something that made Loki pause before leaning forward, lips to Fandral who quickly kissed back.

For a moment Tony thought Jarvis really was fucking with him and was going to tell him to shut it off because it's creepy watching two people make out even if it had happened hours ago when something happened.

A flash of anger crossed Fandral's face and Tony saw the grip he had on Loki's hips tighten. He saw how Loki gasped out, shoving Fandral's chest making the blond let go. Fandral fell back on the bed, sprawling on the pillows as Loki got off his lap, Fandral looked at him in distress as Loki stood, backing up in obvious fear.

Tony swallowed hard, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides.

Fandral hurt Loki.

Fandral hurt Loki.

Fandral fucking _hurt Loki!_

"I'm gonna kill him," Tony hissed, surprised by his own anger at the blond as the video paused.

"Perhaps not do something so rash, Sir," Jarvis suggested.

Tony forced himself to breathe, crossing his arms over his chest as he seeked out Jarvis's words. He'd programmed Jarvis to be the more rational side of his own brain. He needed to think and not let his emotions get in the way. He couldn't jump to conclusions.

"Is it possible that it was an accident? I mean, I don't see why he did that. Fuck, what the hell is up with that guy? I thought he was helping Loki. Fucking hell, Fandral isn't abusive, is he?" Tony rushed out. Breathe, breathe, calm down.

"I have no record of him hurting Loki during his stay here," Jarvis informed.

"Okay...okay, that's...that's good, right? It was probably an accident," Tony tried to assure himself.

Why was he trying to take this in a good light? Because he wasn't about to break up a relationship over a possible accident. He wouldn't take advantage of this for his own selfish gain no matter how fucking tempting it was.

His concern was that Loki had been hurt. Hurt by someone who apparently cared about him. It worried the heck outta Tony but he knew Fandral was good for Loki.

Or at least, he did. Now...

...now he didn't know what to think.

"I want you to monitor him. Fandral. Any more occurrences of this happening, you tell me. Got it, J?" Tony demanded a but more harshly then he meant to. He shouldn't take his anger out on his AI.

"I will monitor his behaviour from now onwards, Sir," Jarvis informed him.

Tony smiled. "That's my boy. Now how about you give daddy something to distract himself with, huh?"

Jarvis said nothing but the screen in front of him changed to a recent project he had going for Steve to bullet proof his suit. Tony let his mind be absorbed into his work, trying not to think of Loki and Fandral and what he learned.

He thought back to earlier, the way Loki had jumped when Tony touched his side. Now Tony knew why he had. Loki's words washed over him.

_'I slipped this morning on my way out the shower. The tiles aren't as soft as one might think...'_

But why lie? If it were an accident then why lie about it? Tony would have understood.

Had there been a good, honest reason for it.

But Fandral had done it for no reason. He saw anger in Fandral's eyes before the grip had gotten violent but there hadn't been a valid reason for it.

What had made Fandral angry enough to hurt Loki?

Tony didn't have the answers to his questions. But he'd be damned if he didn't find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️

When Fandral woke, Loki was gone much like the first time he'd slept at the Tower with the god. This time he didn't panic though he felt saddened by Loki's absence. It wasn't like he expected Loki to stay with him until he woke.

Not after what he did.

The sick feeling came back and he crossed his arms over his stomach at the feeling. He still couldn't believe he had hurt Loki. Accident or not, it should never have happened. He should never have caused Loki pain, intentional or not.

He was turning into the one person he despised.

Samael.

He let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand over his face. He felt like he had gotten barely any rest. His head was pounding with the beginning of a headache. He didn't know what he could do to make this better.

He thought about talking to Loki but dismissed it. What was he meant to say? _'_ _Oh, I'm jealous because of you being around Stark all the time and want you to stop hanging around him_ '?

Because somehow he didn't think that would end well.

"Sir Fandral. I have been required to inform you that dinner is ready in twenty minutes," Jarvis' voice penetrated his thoughts.

"O-oh. Right. I'll be right there," Fandral stuttered out. "Thank you."

"Of course," Jarvis said. Was it just Fandral or was the AI's tone rather stiff? Maybe he was just losing it.

He stood walking to the bathroom, deciding to have a shower first before going to have dinner. Loki loved to remind him that he smelled about three times a day.

He washed his blonde hair with what mortals called shampoo and conditioner, managing not to get it in his eyes like he had the first time. That had hurt worse than any battle wound he'd ever received in his opinion though Loki stated he was being dramatic.

He smiled fondly at the memory before remembering what he had done and the warmth that had flooded his chest just a second ago suddenly felt cold, freezing his lungs.

He turned the shower off, toweling off as he walked back into his room, rummaging through the drawers for clothes. He threw on whatever was comfortable, not caring all that much for fashion. It was a light green top he'd found with some dark green pants with golden lines along the sides. Hopefully that would suffice.

He dried off his hair as quickly as possible, tossing the towel in the hamper. He walked to the door, opening it as he left the room barefoot. It wasn't like he was leaving the Tower. He rarely ever did.

The only time he had was with Loki to go to central park because Loki wished to go outside after so long of being cooped up inside. Fandral had loved seeing how Loki's face lit up at seeing the outside world.

Fandral remembered Loki saying how he missed seeing the sky. It had broken Fandral's heart to hear. He wanted Loki to be happy, wanted only good things for him. If he had known Loki missed the outside so much before than he would have taken him out much longer ago.

He went to the elevator, clicking the button to take him to the lounge area, hoping Loki would be there.

"Hold the door!"

Fandral blinked before putting his foot out to prevent the doors from closing.

"Thanks—oh. It's you," Tony mumbled when he looked at Fandral who raised an eyebrow back at him.

"That's not a problem is it?" Fandral asked calmly. "I find me very pleasant."

"No. No, it isn't," Tony said, shaking his head as he got into the elevator with the Asgardian after a slight hesitation.

The doors shut. There was an awkward silence. Tony coughed. "So, uh...how are you and Loki?"

It was Fandral's turn to hesitate. "We're doing well," he said simply after a moment. "Why do you ask?"

Tony shrugged, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Did the guy ever stand still? "Just wondering. Loki's a good person. I want him to be happy."

Fandral glanced at the genius. "What are you implying?"

"Hm? Oh, no. Nothing, Fandy," Tony said nonchalantly, Fandral scowling at the nickname the man had given him. "Just don't want him getting hurt, you know? No one wants that."

Fandral's chest constricted painfully at the thought of Loki being hurt. Of Loki being hurt by him.

"But you wouldn't hurt Loki," Tony continued when Fandral said nothing. "Would you, Fandral?" The genius looked at Fandral then, golden brown eyes hard and unyielding.

 _'He knows something,_ ' Fandral thought, panicked.

He knew Tony saw the fear in his eyes when the billionaire narrowed his own.

"I wouldn't hurt Loki," Fandral stated when he'd managed to get his words in order and not let his mind succumb to chaos. How long was this elevator taking?

"That's good," Tony said. "Because if you did, then I'd have to tell Thor and well, you know how protective Thor is of his little Brother. It wouldn't be good to get on his bad side."

"Is that a threat?" Fandral asked with a hint of anger behind his words. Whether Tony knew something or not he should really be minding his own business.

"It's a warning," Tony said firmly, not backing down.

"Don't think that I don't know exactly what you want," Fandral said boldly. He was done with dancing around it. If Stark was going to make threats, or 'warnings' as put it, Fandral wasn't going to just stand by as Tony did it.

"Want what?" Tony asked. "All I want is for Loki to be safe. The god has been through fucking hell and back from the sounds of it. He doesn't need anymore pain."

"Don't play dumb. You're a genius. Everyone knows it. But that doesn't mean the rest of us are stupid either," Fandral growled. "I know you like Loki."

Tony snorted. "Of course I like Loki. He's a great friend."

"You and I both know that isn't what I meant," Fandral said, gaze steady.

Tony didn't lower his own, meeting Fandral's eyes. "So what if I do?"

"So you admit it," Fandral demanded.

"Yeah, I do," Tony declared and Fandral was so shocked that the genius did that he took a step back. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Stay away from him," Fandral said quietly. "Loki is with me, not you. You leave him alone. His feelings are already all over the place and he doesn't need you playing around with his head as well."

"I should stay away from him? Is that a joke?" Tony laughed though there was no humor in it. "No, _Fandy_. If anyone should be staying away from him, it's _you_."

"You think I hurt him?" Fandral glowered even though it was true. He had hurt Loki, even if he hadn't meant to. The sick feeling increased but he pushed it down.

"I don't think you have. I _know_ you have," Tony declared and his eyes showed that he wasn't lying. "And if you hurt him again and I won't hesitate to go to Thor, understand? My feelings for Loki don't matter. What matters is his goddamn fucking happiness."

Fandral was speechless. He stared at Tony who huffed, looking away from the blond.

"He deserves to be happy. I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt that it was an accident," Tony sighed.

"It was," Fandral confirmed tightly.

"Good. Then you'll learn from it and it won't happen again—" Fandral heard the 'or else' "—I know you mean a lot to Loki. That's the only reason I haven't gone to Thor about this," Tony said before looking at Fandral with a hard gaze. "But don't think I won't."

Fandral slowly nodded. He could tell that Tony didn't believe it was an accident and really, Fandral didn't blame him. But he would prove it to him, not because he cared what Tony thought of him, but because he couldn't lose Loki to a misunderstanding.

"Great. In that case, Jarv? You can open the door now," Tony said, ignoring the glare Fandral sent at him.

"Of course, Sir. Have a lovely dinner," Jarvis replied, the doors sliding open.

Tony smirked at Fandral with a wink, leaving the elevator.

"And believe me, Fandy," he said, looking over his shoulder at Fandral, his tone mocking the nickname he'd given Fandral, "whatever bad side you think Thor has? I'm much _much_ worse." Tony smiled coldly before turning on his heel and disappearing from view.

Fandral took a second to gather his wits about him before he followed after Stark for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✒Seriously loving this even though I'm the one writing it 😆✒


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: mentions of torture, threats or torture⚠️

Loki could feel the tension during dinner making him more and more uncomfortable the longer it went on.

He sat beside Fandral on one of the couches, the others accepting the rest all chatting to one another as they ate the delicious pizza Steve had made them all.

But Loki couldn't focus on the taste as he was far too distracted by the god sitting beside him. Fandral was scowling at his food which unnerved Loki as Fandral was almost always smiling that charming smile of his. But lately he's been seeing less and less of it.

And Loki was afraid he knew why.

Fandral, somehow, had found out that Loki had feelings for someone else.  
Had somehow found out he had feeling for...for Tony.

How Fandral found out, he didn't know, but this wasn't good. What if Fandral was angry? Loki had no doubt that Fandral was. Was that why Fandral wasn't looking at him? Was that why when Loki reached for his hand just then he moved it away?

Loki's heart was racing, wondering exactly just how much Fandral's anger went. Was it just a mild annoyance? Was it something that Loki could fix if he apologized? Or was Fandral so angry as to confront Loki about it in front of the others? Is that what Fandral was planning to do? Was that why he was so tense?

Or would he wait until they were alone, so Fandral could let his anger loose without the others getting angry at him? So when Loki tried to argue or fight back Fandral could grab him and force him to shut up and—

No, Fandral wouldn't. Fandral would never hurt him. Fandral loved him...but he had hurt Loki before. What's to stop him from doing it again?

It was an accident.

Even so, if that inflicted pain had been a mere accident then what was to stop Fandral when he was truly angry, didn't hold back and wanted to cause real damage?

Loki forced himself to take another bite of pizza. He was being ridiculous. He didn't even know if Fandral knew of his feelings. And even if he did, Fandral would understand.

_'I want to try this. To be with you. I want to see where it might lead. But I don't want to be hurt again. I don't want to be hurt for not sharing the feelings you have for me.'_

_'Wherever this may lead I swear, no harm will come to you by my hand.'_

Loki hoped Fandral's words had been true. He hoped, if he was allowed to explain, Fandral would understand it. Loki did love Fandral, but...he loved Tony too. How could he possibly love two people?

But he wasn't sure if it was the type of love people spoke of. Was it mere friendship he felt towards Stark or Fandral? Or both of them. Did he love either of them as more than a simple friendship?

Loki didn't know. He'd never had someone to love either way. Samael hadn't counted. He was neither of those things even though he'd seemed it, for a time.

So what did his feelings mean?

"More pizza, Lo?"

Loki snapped out of his deep thoughts to look up at Tony who was giving him an easy smile.

"Oh..." Loki hadn't even realized he'd finished his first slice. But he didn't feel particularly hungry for more. In fact, he felt rather sick, worry and stress catching up with him but he swallowed his nausea down and forced a smile instead. "I think I've had enough actually. I'm not as hungry as I thought I'd be."

"You feeling okay?" Tony asked hesitantly.

Loki frowned. Since when has Tony put out more concern for Loki? He expected that more from Fandral than Stark.

Tony seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he glanced at Fandral like _'Why aren't you being there for Loki?'_

Loki looked at Fandral and saw the blond's blue eyes were averted to the left, away from Loki. Loki could see the clench in Fandral's jaw as he chewed and it was really starting to worry Loki now that this wouldn't end up as a 'mild annoyance' to Fandral. Was it really so hard to just look at him?

Loki looked away quickly, hands held tightly in his lap as he turned his face back down towards his plate, blinking back tears.

Loki hated how he couldn't control his emotions. Hated how he couldn't figure out the difference in his feelings between a lover and a friend.

Loki audibly gasped as a hand slipped into the one in his lap and gave a gentle squeeze. Looking up, he saw Fandral looking at him now, a questioning look in his eyes.

_'_ _What's_ _wrong?'_

Loki swallowed harshly. What's wrong?

_'I don't know_ _if_ _I_ _love you anymore.'_

The thought echoes in Loki's head, trying to be spoken but Loki pressed his lips tight and only slightly shook his head. He couldn't do this. He didn't want to break Fandral's heart.

"Hey, Blondy? Could you pass me the pepperoni pizza? I can't reach it," Tony called to the Fandral who gave Tony a withering sort of look.

"I'm not your slave, Stark," Fandral stated firmly, making everyone look at him with honest surprise. Usually Fandral was very good with getting along with other people and was eager to please them so this must be a rather shocking change to Fandral's usual cheerful self.

Tony sighed. "Never said you were. I was only asking. You could have just said no," the genius said, reaching over to attempt to grab it from the table between the couches himself but just falling short.

"Yes, well, sometimes telling someone 'no' doesn't always get through to them that it means _no_ ," Fandral said, giving Stark a level look.

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, I never was one to follow the rules. Always got me in all sorts of trouble."

Clint snorted from where he sat leaning against Natasha, picking off the parts of the pizza he didn't like and handing it to the female assassin to eat. "You could say that again."

"But you learn your lesson, don't you Tony," Steve said, giving the genius a stern sort of look though Steve's mouth quirked into a half smile.

Tony grinned. "Sometimes. Though I'd rather not have a repeat of Afghanistan."

Everyone winced.

Loki and all the other's knew of what had happened to Tony and how it resulted in Tony getting the reactor in his chest. He knew Stark had been tortured in making weapons for the enemy but Tony had escaped, but not unscathed.

Loki admired Tony's bravery and resilience.

"Well, like Rogers said, you should have hopefully learned your lesson to not go poking where you're not needed to and leave well enough alone," Fandral said almost nonchalantly but Loki felt the tightening pressure on his hand.

Loki didn't understand it. Fandral shouldn't be mad at Stark for how Loki felt.

Tony looked at Fandral and this time Loki could see the clear annoyance in his face. "You got something you wanna say to me, Fandy?"

Fandral glared. "Call me that again, Stark. I dare you."

Loki gripped Fandral's hand tight, willing him to calm down without words.

"If you insist, Fandy," Tony said with a smirk.

Fandral went to stand but Loki tugged his hand making the blond look at the raven. Loki shook his head, pleading with his eyes. Whatever anger Fandral felt didn't deserve to be taken out on Stark. Tony was oblivious to Loki's feelings and Fandral's knowledge of it. Loki was the one Fandral was mad at. Loki deserved to be the one who the anger was directed at.

But Fandral looked away again, standing anyway. "I'm going to bed."

Fandral went to walk away, Loki's gaze pained when Tony huffed. "Good riddance."

Fandral stopped and turned to look at Tony, blue eyes dark. It wasn't a look that looked good on Fandral at all and it actually scared Loki more than he wished to admit. The only time he'd looked like that was when Samael's name was ever mentioned.

Loki wished he could have stopped what Fandral said next. If he had known the words he'd say, he would have stopped him. But it was too late.

"Good riddance?" Fandral growled lowly, eyes growing darker by the second. "Funny, since that's exactly what I say when I think about how those terrorists should have drowned you properly the first time. Maybe I should finish the job?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✒FANDRAL, WTF?!✒


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: panic attacks, implied/references to torture⚠️

Tony went pale.  
  
The room was silent in horror and shock. Nobody moved a muscle or said a word as the words sunk in, the threat in those words.  
  
Fandral seemed frozen to the spot, the words he'd said finally processing and sinking in. Tony could see the regret already forming in Fandral's blue eyes.  
  
"Fandral," Thor growled in warning.  
  
Fandral gulped, and Tony saw the blond's eyes flicking away from the many eyes on his. Tony glanced at Loki whose green eyes were wide as he stared at Fandral. Wide with shock and...and fear?  
  
"Hey man, what the hell? That was so uncalled for," Clint said who had sat up, glaring at Fandral.  
  
Fandral swallowed. "I'm sorry. You're right. I didn't mean it," he breathed. He looked at Tony whose face now looked a pasty yellow color. "I-I'm sorry, Stark."  
  
Tony blinked a few times. Sorry? He makes death threats and all he has to say is sorry?  
  
He wanted to speak, to say something scathing back but his mind had different ideas, sending itself tumbling into an unrelenting spiral of panic.  
  
_'Make the Jericho missile. Unless you want more water?'_  
  
Shit, no. Not now! Please, he couldn't have a panic attack now!  
  
_'No? Fine.'_  
  
A hand gripped his hair and shoved his head forward into the tub of water once again and all he felt after was wetness on his face, the coldness of the water drowning him, the darkness surrounding him, the fear gripping him in its clutches—  
  
"Tony!"  
  
Tony ripped himself from the memory to see Steve in front of him, gripping his shoulders tightly in large hands, shaking him lightly. Worried blue eyes caught his own golden brown, trying to convey that he was okay.  
  
"Hey, you're okay. You're safe," Steve promised as soon as he saw Tony was more or less there. "Breathe, Tony. Come on."  
  
Breathe? He didn't need to breathe. He couldn't. If he breathed he'd only breathe in water. No, he needed to...  
  
Tony's eyes widened before he doubled up and puked all over Steve's pants.  
  
Yeah, that.  
  
Steve pulled a face but didn't snap at Tony only continuing to say soothing words of comfort and rubbed at his back in circular motions until Tony came back to himself. Tony groaned, head throbbing with the beginnings of a headache as he leaned into Steve, his forehead resting on the super soldier's shoulder.  
  
"There you go. You're alright," Steve murmured, fingers trailing up to run through Tony's brown curls.  
  
Tony couldn't help but lean up into it. Touch starved. He was so goddamn touch starved.  
  
It was why touch was his weakness. Hell, it didn't even need to be sexual for him to succumb. A simple brush of a hand against his would have him whimpering, trying not to grab onto the other person's hand and never let go.  
  
He knew how vulnerable and weak he must look right now, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He'd gone far too long being strong for himself. He just wanted one moment to have someone worry about him, for someone there for him.  
  
It took far too long for Tony to finally pull himself together, but he did eventually. He coughed, moving reluctantly away from Steve's warm embrace, trying for a slightly awkward smile but Steve just smiled softly back. "You alright?"  
  
Tony nodded stiffly. "Yeah, good. Great," he mumbled, glancing around and his heart fell when he realized that both Fandral and Loki had left.  
  
Not that he cared about Fandral being there. Not in the least. But he wished Loki was still there to give him a smile, or tell him what an idiot he was to break the tension in the room.  
  
And he was worried. Worried by the fear he'd seen in Loki's eyes when he'd looked at Fandral after...what he'd said. He didn't understand the fear he'd seen. What was making Loki afraid of Fandral? Especially when Fandral anger hadn't even been directed at the Mischief god.  
  
Tony wanted to go after them, mostly to check on Loki but also to step on Fandral foot for making him panic like that. But mostly to make sure Loki was okay.  
  
But he didn't think he could stand at the moment, much less walk.  
  
Steve seemed to catch onto what he was thinking. "Do you want me to help you back to your room, Tony? You could use some rest. You've been up for...how long now?"  
  
Because honestly, no one actually knew. Not even Tony himself.  
  
"Eighty three hours, forty five minutes and seventeen seconds, Mr Rogers," came Jarvis's voice, clearly sounding worried for his creator.  
  
Tony mumbled something that he hoped was him portraying his annoyance to his AI for betraying to the team about his awful sleep schedule. But the next moment, Steve was pulling him to his feet and he was too busy focusing on not instantly collapsing than thinking of a proper insult.  
  
Steve noticed how he was swaying on his feet and grimaced. "You'll hate me in the morning for this but it's necessary."  
  
Before Tony could even ask what was necessary, he felt his feet being lifted from the ground as Steve swept Tony up in his arms bridal style. Tony gasped out, trying to push Steve's chest to get the man to let him go but the blond was strong.  
  
"Steve, put me down!" Tony yelped even as his hands fisted themselves into the super soldiers shirt, clinging tightly.  
  
"Once you're in bed then sure," Steve promised, carrying Tony from the room. Tony could hear Clint's laugh following after them and scowled to himself.  
  
Steve got them into the elevator, pressing the button to take them to the floor with Tony's room. Tony shifted in Steve's arms, wondering if he should keep fighting or just give in (though he was pretty sure he had already given in).  
  
Eventually he sighed, letting himself go limp. "Thanks," he mumbled, not meeting Steve's eyes and decided to pout to show how not happy he was about all this.  
  
He glanced at Steve out the corner of his eye and saw how Steve was smiling smugly to himself which only made Tony pout more. "It's no problem. You need the sleep. It's just...we're all worried about you, Tony. You know that, right? We all want the best for you."  
  
Tony huffed as the elevator doors opened and Steve carried him down the hall. Tony couldn't help but glance down the end of the hall where he knew Loki and Fandral room was. He thought about how Fandral had hurt Loki, whether that be intentional or not and hoped that the Mischief god was okay.  
  
Steve opened the door to his room, not bothering with the lights as he crossed the room and set Tony gently down onto the bed. "I'm sure you can do the rest."  
  
"Awe, fome on, Stevey. Don't you wanna tuck me in?" Tony asked, batting his lashes as he gave the best puppy eyes he could muster in his sleepy state.  
  
Steve shook his head with a smile. "Fine. Here, move your butt."  
  
Tony giggled, but did as told.  
  
With a bit of maneuvering, Tony found himself under the covers, head resting against a soft pillow and already half asleep when Steve leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to the geniuses temple. "Get some rest, Tones."  
  
Tony nodded sleepily, eyes slipping shut just as he heard the door click shut.  
  
He hoped Loki was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✒Poor Tony. Let's see what's happening with Fandral and Loki✒


End file.
